Packaging for consumable products, in particular, confectionary products, such as for example chewing gum, come in all sizes, shapes, and containers depending on the needs and desires of the consumer. Moreover, the marketing of the product has a great influence on the overall design and appearance of the package. Even though the enjoyment of a confectionary product, i.e., chewing gum, is an individual experience, it is often shared with others, such as for example, by offering others a piece of gum or candy.
Chewing gum is often carried by an individual in discrete packages having a limited number of pieces. Although the individual packages are convenient for transporting and storage, the limited piece count and individual packages make it difficult to share in a space where a number of individuals are present. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a dispenser that allows individuals the ability to obtain pieces of chewing gum or other confections for enjoyment, and to be able to share with others. Moreover, consumers want flexibility in their packaging which can meet the needs of various occasions depending on the situation.
Alternatively, in many retail locations where chewing gum is sold, it is often desirable for a consumer to have the ability to purchase a single or select number of confectionary pieces, instead of purchasing an entire pack. Moreover, many retail locations have limitations on space and do not have the ability to stock large quantities of confections. Therefore, it would be desirable to have the ability to easily sell to consumers a select number of confectionary pieces, depending on the quantity requested by the consumer.
Even though it is desirable to have a dispenser that allows for sharing among a number of individuals or providing individual pieces that may be purchased by different consumers, it is critical to ensure that the gum pieces are protected from outside environmental factors. Accordingly, it is desirable to have individual pieces that are sealed, as to preserve the quality and flavor of the confection, while at the same time protecting it from the outside environment.
In order to provide a more sustainable dispenser, it is further desirable to consider alternatives for packaging and dispensing of consumable products. The ability to refill an outer container or dispenser enables either a retail location or an individual consumer to minimize the amount of waste that is associated with consuming the products. In addition, the cost associated with only purchasing refills instead of having to purchase more costly outer containers is further benefit.